Futureshock!
Futureshock! is episode 2 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Mandy *David Synopsis During an after school cheerleading practice, Mandy breaks a nail and David offers her the chance to work as a school TV reporter while her nail grows back. Meanwhile, during a clean up of Jerry's office, Alex discovers a gadget that is actually a time machine which accidentally sends the spies 20 years into the future. While in the future, they uncover the horrifying truth: Mandy rules Beverly Hills and she plans to 'Mandify' everyone on the planet. Teaming up with their future selves, the girls must stop Mandy and return to the past. They go to the future WOOHP, and later return by using the time machine after defeating Mandy. In the end, the spies put a Super Nail Enhancing Polish (an instant re-grow nail polish) in Clover's locker. Mandy overhears them talking, sneaks in and takes it. With her nails restored, she declines the TV reporter job, claiming she has better things to do now that she is "back in form". Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Head For Cover Hoverboard *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Multi Function Charm Bracelet **Drill *Super Nail Enhancing Polish *Time Machine *Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer Trivia *Samantha's dislike of cheerleading is shown. **"Black Widows" **"Futureshock!" **"Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" *Beverly Hills High has a cheerleading squad. **Different uniforms are seen in "Futureshock!" and "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!". *Timeline **This episode indicates that the setting for season 4 occurs in 2005. After the spies see that it is 2025, they realize they have traveled 20 years into the future. Since season 5 starts out with them graduating high school, that makes them 17 in this episode, while their future selves are 37. **The day that this episode took place was Wednesday 15 July 2005, but they are in school. They would be on summer vacation by then. **15 July, 2005 was a Friday; not a Wednesday. *The title is a reference to the book "Future Shock" and the film "Future Shock". *A reference is made to the "15 minutes of fame" phrase. *Sam, Clover, and Alex do not wear their catsuits in this episode. *David makes his first appearance since Season 2. *In their future versions in this episode, Clover's future self has shoulder length hair, Sam's future self has her hair slightly curled on both sides, and Alex's future self is similar to Carmen's hairstyle in "Totally Busted". Gallery Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 5.57.41 PM.png|2025 Sam and 2005 Sam Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 5.59.40 PM.png|2025 Clover and 2005 Clover Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.00.32 PM.png|2005 Alex and 2025 Alex Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.01.58 PM.png|2025 Mandy Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.02.51 PM.png|2025 Clover, Alex, and Sam Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.03.54 PM.png|2025 Sam Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.04.17 PM.png|2025 Alex Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.05.25 PM.png|2025 Clover Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.07.14 PM.png|2025 Mandy Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.09.59 PM.png|2005 Clover, 2025 Alex & 2025 Mandy Screen shot 2013-02-20 at 6.11.41 PM.png|2025 Jerry, Sam, Alex, & Clover Category:Season 4